Fathers and Sons
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer sneered, "I'm never going to be finished, never.". "You want to find out how not giving you The Mark would have changed everything, fine, lets find an rushed forward as Chuck raised His hand and Lucifer's eyes widened. And His Fingers snapped. So, what would have happened if Lucifer had never been given The Mark of Cain (Amara?)?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an interesting concept that came to mind during a discussion about the entire Lucifer and The Mark thing. Chuck clearly states that Lucifer always cast a sour look to the Humans be He never said that Lucifer always wanted them destroyed. And Amara kid of shows something akin to a jealousy complex in regard for Chuck and His creations, so whats not to say that while Lucifer never really saw the humans as some great mastepiece as Chuck did, that he didn't want them completely wiped out. I mean he was happy, he had Michael, and his family, and his home, he had everything, and he gave it all up for the humans? I honestly just don't see him giving the humans the time of day in regards to spending all his free time in planning to destroy them, wouldn't that be counter-productive?**

 **And then you have Amara who clearly has an attention-whore complex, who wants nothing more then to get her brothers attention. Hurting his angels clearly didn't phase him, so why not his precious humans?**

 **So, what would have happened if Lucifer had never been given The Mark of Cain (Amara?)?**

 **...**

Lucifer's eyes narrowed slightly, Castiel's eyes, whoever was in control and they were willing to bet money that it was Lucifer in the drivers seat at the moment and he was a raging ocean of emotions.

Anger and betrayal gift wrapped in agony and delivered to Chuck with a bow of desperation.

All in all it was a pretty sad combination to begin with.

" _No,_ You betrayed me. You gave _me_ the mark to lock her away, and when it _changed_ me, when it did what the mark _inevitably_ does, you threw me away!"

Chuck listened, as far as they could tell anyway, he listened to every single word. Nodding along to every few syllable as if to prove it too.

And He shook His head, "No, son. The Mark", He pauses to gether the order of his thoughts and looks up at the clearly untrusting angel before them, "You always cast a jaundice glance at humans. The Mark didn't chnge you. It just made you more of what you already were."

That, seemed to be the wrong thing to say, frost spread creepingly over the floor, as Lucifer's temper dropped suddenly.

"What I _was_ was your son. Your _child_."

Chuck looked up in mild frustration, and between the two of them both Winchesters weren't sure who to be wary of if this thing came to a head; Lucifer had the creativity and dare they say passion whereas Chuck had the raw _Power_.

"Why should I put you above all others?"

That tipped the tide on Lucifer's end of things, his hands slamming down on the armrests of the chair hard enough to break them clear off, screws and all. Grace hummed dangerously close to exploding and Chuck appeared to be completely fine with it.

Easy for Him obviously, but Sam and Dean weren't as lucky as to be made immortal, therefore something as 'frightening' to Chuck was something they had learnt to be terrified of.

"I was _fine_!"

Lucifer threw himself up from his seat, the force in the thrust sending it backwards into the wall.

"Michael and I still _loved_ each other!"

He glared at his Father from where he stood, shoulders hunched, "Gabriel and Raphael still _came_ to us! I was _happy_!"

The hairs on Sam's neck stood up straight under the intensity of the Archangel, like some sort of vortex of static electricity, and Chuck merely tilted His chin upwards.

"It wasn't about _putting_ us above anything! We cherished You, whorshiped the ground You walked on, did _everything_ You said without question!"

He stalked closer, "Your right, I hated the humans, I _still_ hate the humans! But I would have left them alone, I _had_ Michael, I _had_ Raphael, and I _HAD_ Gabriel! They were all I needed in this polluted world You had created!"

Chuck and Lucifer were mere inches from each other, nose to nose and chin to chin, both valliant forces.

"You don't know what would have happened if I _never_ took The Mark, _because you never tried_!"

"I know exactly what would have happened."

"So you knew what would become of me after you gave me your precious _Sister_ and you still did it? You knew what she would do to me!"

Chuck stuttered, He was of superior power sure, but Lucifer knew how to plead his case. Sam exchanged looks with Dean, it was a pretty sound case too.

"Do you have any _idea_ what it's like to argue with your Father when your Father is _God_?"

They jumped at being addressed, Lucifer sneered at them in disgust as he turned a vicious glare back onto Chuck.

"Everything is a _tautology_ with you. Everything is, 'Because I said so.' Everything's, 'It _had_ to be done.'"

Dean knows he has to say something, what that something is at this point is unclear as anything could completely tip this over and that is not what they needed at the moment. It was already a bomb waiting to go off without his help, "Pretty sure that's all fathers."

That sounded pretty good, yea, he'd run with it.

Too late now anyway, he'd already said it, no take backsies.

"Okay, maybe I didn't handle everything perfectly. But tell me: Could I have kept humankind safe with you on the board?"

They stared at each other evenly.

"I know about your little bid to replace me with the angels. Ok, _New God_ , what would you have done about _you_?"

"I wouldn't have locked me away in a _cage_!"

There it was. The ball drop. All cards on the table. The elephant in the room. Chuck sucked in a breath as if to say something on the matter but Lucifer cut Him off.

"That's what I _wouldn't_ have done. I wouldn't have locked me in a cage. It was your mistake that made me into who I was, your wrong, and I was punished for it. Amara had always been jealous of anything that took your attention away from her! She loathed us for our attention taking habits, and then you brought home the new baby and she was livid, did you seriously think that she would sit quietly while you fan-girled over the little bugs that would walk your earth? Well let me tell you that the answer is 'NO', and instead of doing anything to your precious Amara you locked _me_ away! You shunned me, you _villified_ me, you made me a _torturer_! Can you even begin to _fathom_ what it was like? Eons spent providing a place for dead mortals to _punish_ themselves? I mean, why do they blame _me_ for all their little failings? As if I'd spent my days sitting on their shoulder, _forcing_ them to commit acts they'd otherwise find repulsive. "Oh, the Devil made me do it." I HAVE NEVER MADE ANY ONE OF THEM DO ANYTHING. Never. No, I was happy and I had my family and when you saw that you were _**WRONG**_ you took it all away! After all, why should we get to be together and happy when you _couldn't be_!"

Lucifer was huffing for breath by the time he was done, shoulders heaving, his eyes burning into his Father's ever unwavering gaze. Nothing phased Him and Sam feared it might set Lucifer off again.

"Did you hear me? Did you hear me screaming for you? Screaming as the door was slammed in my face, and I hadn't eve known what I had done, did you hear me?"

Chuck sighed, rubbing a hand down His face, and looking back up to meet His son's gaze.

"Lucif-"

"You don't."

"What?"

"You don't know what would have happened. Your going to sit here and play the 'I'm right' card when you don't even know for yourself. You're no _God_."

Chuck slammed His chair back, finally rising to His feet, rising to the bait, Sam and Dean hopped to their feet when He rose as they weren't sure what to do if God of all possibilities was pissed off.

According to the Bible He had a habit of smiting entire cities when He was pissed and that was most certainly something they did not need at the moment.

"Are you finished?"

Lucifer sneered, "I'm never going to be finished, never."

"You want to find out how not giving you The Mark would have changed everything, _**fine**_ , lets find out!"

Dean rushed forward as Chuck raised His hand and Lucifer's eyes widened.

And His Fingers snapped.

 **...**

 **So interested? Should I continue? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean yelped as they fell to the marble flooring rather unceremoniously. Sam groaned and rolled over onto his back while Dean flipped over onto his stomach to try and take in just where Chuck had sent them all.

Someone cleared their throat at them both and they turned to peer up at Him. Chuck raised an eyebrow and held out a hand to Dean, the hunter took the offered aid and pulled himself to his feet. Lucifer spared Sam a look and huffed, crossing his arms, and turning to take in there location and the others in the same time frame they had been sent to.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to make out what was- _wait!_

"Is that _me!_ "

He got no answer to his inquiry.

 **"Michael, this is your new brother, his name is Heylel. He is yours to raise and yours to protect."**

 **This younger version of Michael smiled and looked down to the tiny babe swaddled in his arms, there was a soft coo from the bundle and he pulled away the folds of the blanket to reveal a pale face and baby red eyes. A gummy smile and a giggle as little hands reached up for him. Michael smiled again, wider then the first, and pulled the little one closer.**

 **"He is perfect."**

 **"Indeed."**

 **He smiled up at the voice, Father, and rocked the babe a bit.**

 **"Welcome to your new home little one, my name is Michael."**

"Who is Heylel?"

Lucifer turned a glare in Dean's direction and smirked when the hunter back up behind his Father just a bit. Almost easy to miss with the naked eye but he had indeed caught it and found it extremely amusing.

Heylel.

He hadn't been called that name in such a long time. Chuck watched the scene with this sort of reminesent smile adorning his features, watching as Michael showed this baby Heylel to his new home. How excited the boy had been to be gifted with something so special.

"It's my name."

Chuck turned from the scene to the realtime version and Lucifer met his gaze with a glare, "Or it was my name."

Sam turned at the huff with his own questions but was cut off midstride by Chuck.

"It's _still_ your name, you were the one who changed it to this 'Lucifer'."

"Your name isn't Lucifer?"

Lucifer, Heylel, rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Of course not. Did you seriously never noticed that almost every angel's actual name ends in 'el'? Rapha _el_? Micha _el_? Heck, Casti _el_?"

"But Metatr-"

"Was not originally an Angel. There are humans that have been turned into angels because of their deeds on Earth. Metatron. Naomi. Sandalphon."

He turned to look back as Michael read from that leather wrapped book of stories and little him soaked it all up.

"'El' means 'of God'. My name is Heylel. I changed it to Lucifer when I fell, or, well, the humans helped out a lot actually. But I'm the Light _of God_. So no my name is not really 'Lucifer'."

They nodded as if that would be the last of their questions but they all knew it was far from over. Lucifer turned back to watch.

"Was Michael really so... _lovey_?"

Chuck snorted and Lucifer huffed, "Yes. He wasn't always so tough and stern. He was everyones big brother."

 **"But Michael I wanna see the new stars Abba just created!"**

 **Michael chuckled softly and tossed the petulant angel over his shoulder and gave his hip a slight tickle. Heylel giggled and kicked.**

 **"And you shall,** _ **when**_ **Abba says it is done. You know the rules as well as I do."**

 **The younger archangel huffed and crossed his arms as he bobbed up and down dangled over Michael's back with every step the elder took. This just wasn't fair, he wanted to see them while they were still fresh, not when they were hot and boring.**

 **"Heylel."**

 **"I know I know, '** _ **no going near the creations until they are finished for you could cause harm to yourself and anything around you**_ **' you've told me this before Michael."**

 **"And I will keep reminding you until it sticks. Have you finished your studies?"**

 **"Studies are** _ **boring**_ **!"**

 **Michael chuckled again and shook his head at the younger ones pouting. He picked up a bit of speed as he went down the stone steps that lead to the Garden that they spent their free time in.**

 **"Is that a pout I hear?"**

 **"No. You're just going senile."**

 **"Oh and attitude? Whatever shall I do with this?"**

 **"Michael put me** _ **down**_ **!"**

 **"As you wish."**

"No _way_!", Dean Winchester exclaimed in excitement and amazement, "Please tell me this is not real! Are you serious!"

Chuck was trying, and failing, to hide a chuckle behind his hand as Lucifer went red in the face in embarrassment and started stuttering.

" _Don't you dare!"_

"You're _ticklish_!"

"No and if you ask me again or ever talk about this I will rip your tongue from your mouth and shove it down your throat backwards."

Chuck snickered and nodded to Sam, when the hunter had turned to look at him for the real answer to the question that had obviously irritated the devil even more then normal, and he grinned to himself.

Lucifer spun, "Went back a bit far didn't we _Abba_?"

He waved his hand and time sped up around them.

Raphael was created.

The there was Gabriel.

More angels.

Heaven expanded.

The Garden became Eden.

And then the War.

 _'Before there was Light, before there was God and the Archangels, there wasn't nothing. There was The Darkness. A horribly destructive Amoral force that was beaten back by God and His Archangels in a terrible_ _ **war**_ _. God locked The Darkness away where it could do no harm, and He created a mark that would serve as both Lock and Key which He entrusted to His most valued lieutenant_ _ **Lucifer**_ _, but the mark began to assert it's own will, revealed itself as a curse, and began to corrupt. Lucifer began to get jealous of man, God banished Lucifer to Hell.'_

 **"Heylel you are not yourself! This is not you!"**

 **Michael side stepped the swipe of the blade, the faint sounds of the worried echoes of his younger two brothers behind him, Heylel swinging his blade back around before him, this was not the Heylel that they knew.**

 **This thing was not their brother!**

 **"Fight it brother! Do not let it get to you! Come back to us! Come back to** _ **ME**_ **!"**

 **Heylel let out a noise that sounded like that of a wounded animal and bent forward, there on his arm, was a faint mark. A dark tattoo. A permanent fixture. It pulsed and he screamed loud and pained. Michael waved the other two off, Gabriel and Raphael flew as hard as they could to get away from this battle of brothers.**

 **This battle of wills.**

 **Michael rammed his blade into his brothers and knocked them both aside, letting his own fall away with the other, and rushed to his brothers side. He caught him as he fell forward, Heylel sobbing in his shoulder his agony and his guilt.**

 **"Michael I'm scared! It hurts! Make it stop!"**

 **He looked completely broken, unknowing what to do, how to help his brother whom he had raised and was in so much pain. There was nothing he could do but hold him as tight as he could and whisper soft nonsense in his ear. Heylel clutched to him begging him to take it** _ **away**_ **, to make it** _ **stop**_ **.**

 **Heylel was cut off mid scream as a light enveloped them, a hand reached out for them, for Heylel.**

 **"** _ **Child? I have heard of your battles, why have you not come to me?"**_

 **Heylel hid away in Michael's chest stuttering between sobs apologies to Abba for not being strong enough, the light, following the hand, caressed the side of his face brushing away tears.**

 _ **"You are not weak Son, you are so much stronger then all of your brothers and sisters combined, you have faught valiantly, let Me help you now."**_

 **Heylel still sobbed, clutching his brothers tunic, and screamed again.**

 _ **"Heylel, give Me your arm Son."**_


End file.
